


Do You Want Kisses?

by thatpeculiarone



Series: thatpeculiarone's bingo series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Russian Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester, inspired by a tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpeculiarone/pseuds/thatpeculiarone
Summary: After a multitude of bad relationships, Dean Winchester believes that an argument will lead his boyfriend into leaving him.His best friend Charlie has a plan to convince him otherwise.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: thatpeculiarone's bingo series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947103
Comments: 26
Kudos: 275
Collections: ProfoundBond Prompt Collection





	Do You Want Kisses?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/gifts).



> My lovely friend Nickel prompted this in the ProfoundBond server! I was looking for something quick to write to get my creativity going and this was the perfect prompt! So thank you!
> 
> Also a big thank you to my friend [Ellen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz) for reading it over and helping me with my punctuation mistakes! 
> 
> The prompt was to write a fic, with Russian Castiel, inspired by this [TikTok.](https://www.tiktok.com/@nickychampa/video/6859436281663884550?lang=en)
> 
> PART 3 OF MY BINGO SERIES: **Established Relationship**

Anyone who has ever had the fortune (or misfortune) of meeting Dean Winchester and his best-friend Charlie Bradbury, would know that Tuesdays were reserved for their weekly friend date. 

It had been practically a fundamental law within their friendship, ever since they were both juniors together in high school. There had been only a handful of times when they hadn’t met up on a Tuesday, including holidays and the occasional time that either Charlie or Dean were sick. Most people knew that if you were ever to be in a relationship with either of them, that the other was a package deal. 

Luckily for Dean, his boyfriend Castiel understood this. And his boyfriend was also inherently aware that he was the topic of a majority of their conversations. 

This time, Dean and Charlie are talking about a recent fight the couple had. 

“He’s so damn stubborn,” Dean says as he brings the coffee mug to his lips, “I’ve never met anyone as pigheaded as him… and I teach _first graders.”_

“I have,” Charlie replies, taking a bite of her muffin. Dean narrows his eyes.

“Who?”

“You.”

Dean rolls his eyes while Charlie grins. She leans back into her chair and crosses her arms. 

“Honestly, I find it hard to believe that you two have genuine fights. Tell me, how long did this one last?” 

Dean mirrors her, leaning back in his own chair. “A while,”

“Hmm… really? How long is _a while?”_

Dean is silent for a moment.

“Twenty minutes.” 

Charlie scoffs and throws her hands up. “Dean, I don’t know why you’re so worried! You and Cas don’t fight, you _bicker,_ just like most couples do. I mean, remember how much fighting you did when you were with Aaron? Or Lisa? Or Benny? Those were _fights._ Or I guess arguments… whatever you want to call them. What you have with Cas? It’s nothing like that.” 

Deep down, Dean knows that Charlie is right. He rarely fights with Cas and they aren’t exactly fights. He remembers the screaming matches he’d get into with his exes, the way his blood pumped angrily through him and how he could practically see nothing but red. Plus, he couldn’t forget the many times he ended up on Charlie’s couch. Those fights were what ultimately ended all his past relationships and that gave him the trust issues that he still carries into his current one. He worries that one bad fight will lead to Cas packing his bags. 

Or, forcing Dean to pack his. 

“I don’t know how many times I’ve had to tell you in the past nine-months you’ve been dating him, but Cas is _gone_ for you. Like G-O-N-E _gone._ He looks at you like you are the centre of his entire universe, that nothing else matters. It’s pretty disgusting, actually.”

Dean glares but Charlie just shrugs.

“Look, he wants to make you happy, just like how you want to make _him_ happy. I’m sorry you’ve never had that before, Dean, but that is genuinely what an honest, healthy relationship looks like.” 

Dean bites his lip. Charlie has constantly told him how perfect they are together, how much Cas cares for him, how much she approves of him. Dean should take her word for it, considering she has never liked any of his previous relationships. But that past hurt still lingers, the worry that this is all a prolonged honeymoon period and soon, reality is going to come swinging like a bat. 

“I have an idea,” Charlie says. Dean meets her gaze. 

“Set up your phone somewhere in the living room, or the bedroom, somewhere hidden. Then, tell Cas that you’re mad at him, pretend that he did something wrong. I want you to see how he reacts.” 

Dean frowns. “I don’t want to see him upset.”

Charlie rolls her eyes. “He’ll be fine, I promise. Like I said, I want you to _see_ how much he cares about you. And video evidence is hard proof of that. And look, if he _does_ get upset, which I _highly_ doubt -- I’ll shout for the next six months of friend dates.” 

Dean raises his eyebrows, knowing how much money the next six months of their weekly food and drinks would cost. “Okay fine, you’re on.” 

Charlie grins and pops the last of her muffin into her mouth. As she chews, the little bell on top of the door rings and Dean looks up, just to fall into a pool of blue. 

“Speak of the devil!” Charlie exclaims, after turning to see what Dean was looking at. “Heya Cas!” 

His boyfriend smiles as he walks over to see them. Despite the big, ugly trench coat that he insists on wearing, Dean can’t help but admire how good his boyfriend looks today. His hair is ruffled from the fall breeze and he’s all rugged up in a blue sweater that matches his eyes. His cheeks are tinted pink as well, obviously from the slight chill that the November afternoon has brought. 

“Good afternoon, Charlie,” Cas greets, in his deep, gravelly voice that still sends shivers up Dean’s spine. Despite having lived in the United States for seven years and officially becoming a U.S. citizen, Cas’ Russian accent is still as thick as ever. He’s fluent in English, although he sometimes struggles with slang, hence his formality most of the time. People who don't know him too well on occasion have trouble understanding what he’s saying. Dean, having known him for ten months, and dated him for nine, is practically Castiel’s own personal translator. 

“Hello, Dean.” His boyfriend says, turning his attention to him. Dean smiles. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he replies, causing Charlie to quietly squeal and Cas to blush a deep red. 

“Sorry to interrupt, I came to walk Dean home. I was in the area for business.” 

Dean knows he is lying and is just using that as an excuse to walk him home. However, Charlie seems to believe him, nodding her head. It isn’t so hard to believe, considering Cas is an insurance broker for shops and small businesses. They’re along one of the main strips of their city, filled with an abundance of different shops, restaurants and cafes. Dean knows for a fact that Cas _does_ have a few clients here. However, Dean _also_ knows that Cas would never wear a sweater and jeans to a business meeting. 

He decides not to comment. 

“Well luckily, we’ve just finished up so you’re free to take him.” Charlie says. Dean goes to fish out his wallet to pay, but is stopped when Charlie slaps down a twenty onto the table. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it,” she tells him, smiling smugly. 

Dean narrows his eyes. 

“You’ll regret that when you have to pay the bill for the next six months.” 

She just smirks.

“But I won’t.”

Dean just sighs and grabs his jacket, standing up. As he goes to leave, he leans over to ruffle his friend’s hair. 

“See ya next week, Red.” 

Charlie says her goodbyes as Dean ushers Cas out of the cafe. Once outside, Dean shrugs on his jacket while Cas stares at him with a perplexed expression. 

“What?” Dean asks. 

“What were you and Charlie discussing inside?” 

Dean just smiles and leans over to grab Cas’ hand, tugging him along as they begin their journey home. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

~*~

It’s four days later when Dean gets his opportunity. 

It’s their usual Saturday morning, the two of them lounging together in the living room. They’ve been living together for three months in the apartment Cas has leased for about a year. However, Dean has practically been living there since their first month of dating. Dean’s on one couch typing up the end of semester reports that are due to go out in a couple of weeks, while Cas is going over his finances (like the biggest nerd he is). They have some quiet music playing in the background and the smell of their coffees lingering in the air. It’s honestly one of those blissful mornings that Dean wishes could last forever. 

Eventually Cas gets up to go to the bathroom and Dean immediately grabs his phone off the coffee table and sets it up in the corner of the living room. He hides it between a tissue box and the table lamp and hopes it’s enough that Cas doesn’t notice it. He settles back into his normal position just as Cas comes back into the living room and resumes his previous activity. 

Dean waits a minute. Then two. Then three, before he speaks up. 

“Hey Cas, I need to tell you something,” he says, placing his laptop to the side. Cas is busy typing something into his calculator, but responds.

“Yes, _dorogoi?_ ” 

Dean almost melts at Cas’ endearment for him, before stopping and remembering what he has to do. Realising it’ll be easier to say without Cas looking at him, he blurts it out.

“I’m really mad at you right now.” 

Instantly Cas looks up, pausing his movements and stares over at him with the biggest, most pitiful puppy-dog eyes that he’s ever seen. 

“Why? Why are you mad?” Cas asks, his voice much softer than it usually is.

Dean almost crumbles. 

“Is it because I ate the last slice of pie last night? You said it was okay…” 

“No, it’s not that.”

Cas frowns, “Then… What did I do wrong? Is there something I can do to fix it?” 

The cracks begin to deepen in Dean’s resolve, so he attempts to stay silent in order to see where the conversation will lead. 

Cas is silent for a moment, still staring at Dean with the most despairing gaze. He puts his calculator and papers down on the side table and sits up straighter. 

“Do you want kisses?” 

With that, Dean feels himself break down into laughter, snorting before he can stop himself. He gets up off the couch and closes the distance between them, climbing atop of Cas, straddling him.

“Oh Cas,” He murmurs, leaning in, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “I’m so sorry.” 

Cas raises an eyebrow, “Why?” 

“I’m not actually mad, I just wanted to see how you’d react.” 

“Why?” Cas repeats. Dean sighs. 

“I was talking to Charlie earlier this week and… I guess I’m just… I’ve just been waiting for the other shoe to drop, y’know? I was worried we’d get into some blowout fight and you’d want me gone. Charlie didn’t think that’d happen, but I wasn’t so sure. She was obviously right… although, I’m sure you’re pretty pissed right now.” 

Cas stares at him for a moment and blinks a couple of times. Dean begins to wonder if maybe Cas really _is_ mad and whether he just fucked up big time. But before he can go through his usual negative spiral of thoughts, Cas’ arms reach up and wrap around his waist. 

“Dean, you insufferable bastard,” Cas growls and in one swift movement, he picks Dean up and flings him onto the couch. As his back lands against the soft cushions, Cas crawls over and hovers above him, their faces only inches apart. 

“Dean, I have told you this a plethora of times -- I love you. I will keep telling you that until the day it finally gets through your thick skull. When you love someone and are in a loving relationship with them, no matter the turmoil, you work together to make it last. You trust one another and you rely on one another. I am committed to you with every part of my body and it will take a lot more than our silly little arguments to make me stop loving you. In fact, I see it as an impossibility.” 

“Cas, you’re such a freaking sap,” Dean mumbles, because he doesn’t think he has the voice to say much more. 

Castiel puts all his weight on one arm and brings his other hand up to Dean’s face. His thumb traces along Dean’s cheekbone, right below his eye. 

“I’m sorry that your previous loves were unable to make it work with you. I am sorry that they made you feel this way. However, I am glad that it led you to me.” 

Dean smiles softly, bringing his own hand up to grip Cas’ wrist. 

“I love you.” 

Cas smiles his bright, gummy smile before placing his arm back down onto the couch to balance himself. Dean watches as he masks his expression, turning it into a faux stoicness. 

“I am mad at you for making me think that I hurt you,” Cas grumbles. However, there is no heat behind it. 

Dean just continues to smile and reaches up to wrap his arms around Castiel’s neck.

“Do you want kisses?” 

He stares with amusement as Cas’ eyes darken.

“Oh, I want _so_ much more than that,” he murmurs, before he captures Dean’s lips with his own. 

Dean forgets about his phone in the corner; silently filming. 

~*~

The next day, Dean ends up trimming the video and sending it to Charlie, only to get a flurry of texts from her along the lines of: _“I knew it!”_ and _“I told you so!”_

He watches the video and realises what Charlie meant all along. Despite being on the receiving end of it, Dean was never able to truly see how Cas looked at him. He stared at him with a gaze full of adoration, full of warmth, full of _love._ Dean can feel himself soften like a marshmallow just by staring at it on a screen and he wonders how Charlie has survived it all of these months. 

While the cropped video stays in his iPhone photos app, he saves the non-edited video onto his computer, into a password encrypted file that no one but himself and Cas can unlock. 

Just for safekeeping. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find us and other Destiel fans on the [ProfoundBond discord!](https://discord.gg/profoundbond) (18+)


End file.
